


人是你杀的吧？

by Rubythebowl



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 每个人都会有自己的灵魂伴侣，而作为相认的凭据，年轻的那方成年时，他们相遇时的第一句话会出现在彼此的手腕上。出于某种原因，何炅一直小心地不让任何人看到他的印记，并拒绝寻找自己的灵魂伴侣；而撒贝宁则几十年来坚信自己是无印者。直到他们相遇在明星大侦探。
Relationships: He Jiong/Sa Beining, 何炅/撒贝宁, 双北
Kudos: 27





	人是你杀的吧？

**Author's Note:**

> 本文的灵魂伴侣设定：  
> >灵魂伴侣的印记会在年轻一方成年时出现在左手手腕内侧，内容是相遇时对方说的第一句话，字迹是对方的字迹（黑色）  
> >几乎每个人都有灵魂伴侣，大部分灵伴会在一起；灵伴死亡印记会褪色不会消失  
> >肌肤接触会结印，印记会变成深红，结印后视情况会出现可控的通感（情感互通，触感互通等）
> 
> 本文的其他设定：  
> >明侦第二季才邀请撒何，二人之前没有合作过

“其实我一开始也并不相信所谓的命中注定。”  
舞台中央的年轻女孩握着话筒，说话时语气带着些激动的小颤抖，“但真正遇到他的那一刻，我所有的疑虑都消失了。我从未想过世上还会有人与我如此契合——当他开口说出这句话的时候，”她扬起左手，摄像机给她手腕上那行字一个特写，“他说‘很高兴见到你’，虽然之前有很多人对我说过这句话，我也曾有过迷茫，但这句普通的话语从他口中说出却像是魔咒，我只能感觉到幸福的眩晕。”  
“哇，好感动啊！”何炅站在她身边微笑着拍手，聚光灯下他的眼睛闪着亮光。舞台响起煽情的背景音乐，台下观众开始鼓掌，暖色灯光将气氛烘托足够。“感谢你分享你的故事，”何炅说，“也希望每个人都能找到属于自己的另一半。”  
提词器更换新的内容，他勾着嘴角熟练地转移话题，将节目带入下一个环节。

没人知道何炅到底有没有灵魂伴侣。他进入电视行业已经数十年，风评良好，与人为善，公开伴侣对他的公众形象有利无害。可是一直以来并没有传出半点关于他伴侣的风声，他也终日带着护腕遮住左手手腕刻印所在的那一小片皮肤，从不取下。开始时总有人议论纷纷，猜他可能并没有与自己的灵魂伴侣在一起而是另觅他人，猜他的伴侣可能身份很高必须保密，还有人猜他的伴侣已经不在人世。但不管别人怎么说，何炅都没打算做任何澄清，在被问到相关问题时也是圆滑地说些模棱两可的话，隐约表达出并不需要灵魂伴侣的意思。渐渐的，大家也不再去关心这位名嘴台柱的私人生活。毕竟优秀的人有太多闪光点可以去追寻，他不想展露的又何必去深究冒犯呢。时至今日，几乎所有人都已经习惯了何炅的独身设定，如果哪天他真的宣布自己有灵魂伴侣，或许才会引发轰动吧。  
节目录到深夜，回到住处已经是凌晨。何炅疲惫地摘下护腕洗了把脸，抬手擦干时视线不经意落在手腕内侧那一小片黑色上。那其实是非常好看的字迹，大气又不潦草，一笔一划都带着韧劲。可这句话的内容却从出现的一刻起就是他的噩梦，是他一生都想逃离的诅咒——  
“人是你杀的吧。”  
他命中注定的另一半对他所说出的第一句话，是令人战栗的定罪。  
这段刻印出现时，何炅差一个月满二十岁。他成年前晚也曾紧张熬到凌晨，有点激动地等着印记浮现，钟敲响的那一刻却什么都没发生。这也并不反常，印记会在年轻那方成年那天浮现，这只意味着他的另一半比自己年少。几个月过去了，一年过去了，手腕还是空空荡荡，何炅渐渐将关于灵魂伴侣的事抛之脑后，一门心思扑倒课业和兴趣活动上。那天是个普通的周三，他一如往常地早起忙碌，甚至没注意到自己手腕上浮现的小小字迹。直到午睡醒来时睁开眼，才猛地看到搁在脸边的手腕上龙飞凤舞地写着六个大字：  
人是你杀的吧。  
何炅脑袋嗡地一下，甚至决定闭上眼重新醒来一次。  
没用，这梦一做就是十几年。  
他也试图去想这到底是怎样的一场初见，去找除了最不愿想到的那个之外的可能性。但思来想去，玩笑或台词都不可能是相见的第一句话。大部分人手腕上的字是寒暄或搭讪，这种开门见山、甚至不是疑问句的指控似乎只会出现在一方被审讯的时刻。何炅自认坦坦荡荡，从不觉得自己会去谋杀什么人，可如果是意外他又如何阻止？那行字像定时炸弹，如果真的要用一条人命做代价来获得什么灵魂伴侣……那他宁愿永远不遇到这个人。  
反正他自己一个人也没什么不行。  
成为主持人之后，何炅遇到了很多对结印者，也做过相关的节目。他容易共情，经常被感动，也不由感叹灵魂印记真的是个很玄的东西。每个结印的人眼里都闪着他看不懂的光，好像遇到另一半时才算真正活着。但何炅也一心笃定自己已经很完整，如今人生没什么所谓空缺。只有那么几次他神游天外，想着自己未曾谋面的另一半究竟在哪里做些什么。想着如果他们真的相遇，自己说出的第一句话又是什么呢？“你们抓错人了”？如果他们真的在这种情况下结印，是不是就会携手出逃，做一对儿美国公路片里面的亡命鸳鸯？那真是全然不同的人生。那大概也是……他并不想体验的人生。  
接到明星大侦探的邀约时何炅并不意外，这个节目本来就想要他来主持，但开始录制的那半年正赶上他最忙的时候，实在是一点时间都抽不出来，导演当时特别遗憾，可惜计划已经定下来没法改时间，所以当他空下来时节目马上预定了他第二季常驻嘉宾的身份。何炅看过之前的节目，模式新颖，看上去也挺好玩的。不过临近录制，他拿到台本时却因为另一件事意外了一下——“这个节目里竟然有撒贝宁？”  
他其实和撒贝宁不熟，几次节会打过照面，甚至连话都没说上过一句，不过真的可以说是神交已久。他俩年龄相仿，都是控场型的主持人，又分别属于两个大台，不仅观众喜欢把他俩放在一起比较，就算何炅自己也偷偷在心里较量过。撒贝宁的确是个有才华的人，他也想过有机会的话可以交个朋友，没想到还有同台那天。何炅不知为什么心里有些危机感，录制前一天他仔仔细细地把自己的剧本研究了好几遍，又重温了下节目组的套路，甚至看了几期撒贝宁其他综艺观察他说谎的微表情，直到凌晨才勉强睡下，没过几个小时就握着杯咖啡急匆匆地赶去摄制棚了。  
“何老师，你来啦。”何炅化好妆走到休息室的时候里面只有白敬亭一个人，看到他推门进来赶紧站起来乖乖巧巧地招呼。何炅给了他一个熊抱：“小白！好久不见！”他顺势面对小白坐在背对着门的椅子上，和他有一句没一句的寒暄着。隔壁就是录制现场，现在正做最后的检查，听起来人声鼎沸的。在嘈杂的背景音中他们聊天都要凑得很近才能听清对方在说什么，何炅自然也没听到别人进门的声音。他放松地靠在椅背上，正和小白开着关于谁是凶手的玩笑，冷不防听见耳边极进的地方有个低沉的男声突然响起：“人是你杀的吧。”  
何炅噌地一下就从椅子上蹦起来了，堪比被黄瓜吓到的猫。他猛地回过头去，就看到近在咫尺是撒贝宁那张熟悉又陌生的脸。这人恶作剧得逞，呲牙笑得眼角纹都出来了，而何炅一时没反应过来，只瞪大眼睛惊恐地盯着他看。  
“怎么何老师，”撒贝宁察觉到他可能被吓狠了，赶紧凑过来拍拍他，“真让我说准啦？”  
何炅这才稍微回过神来，下意识地捏住了左手手腕，捏疼了才强迫自己理智回笼。他早见过撒贝宁好几次，应该也是说过话的，何况撒贝宁不可能是他的灵魂伴侣——这从来不是秘密，就算现在何炅一眼望过去也能明了，撒贝宁左手手腕空空荡荡，直到现在他还是没有获得印记。  
他松了口气，重新挂上职业微笑：“撒老师！没想到你也会来这个节目……”他伸过手去与对方握手，想继续寒暄却在皮肤相触的那一刻被震得几乎失去意识。  
何炅感觉自己的世界爆炸了那么一毫秒，炸出蘑菇云那种。他被突然爆发的气流直冲出大气层，在宇宙间停留一息。浩瀚银河璀璨星云以他为中心收缩又在同一瞬间膨胀，将其推回引力范围内。他向下急速坠落，失去重心，下意识地伸出手去撑住越来越近的地面——  
指尖掌心的触感却是温热柔软。视线好像正从雪盲感中缓慢恢复，白色褪去后却仍什么也看不清楚。何炅眨了眨眼睛，睫毛却传来阻力。身体各处的触感开始传回大脑，这时他才发现与肉体断开连接的时间里，自己正沉浸在一个吻中。  
何炅用力将自己推离，跌跌撞撞地撞在斜后方的桌子上。撒贝宁正坐在他刚才坐着的椅子上，衬衫皱巴巴的。他好像被人突然推倒一样，双手还悬在半空中，眼神茫然无措，半张着的潮湿嘴唇破了一小道，渗出鲜红的血迹。  
“你、”他涨红着脸结结巴巴地说，好像找不到自己的舌头，“刚才，那是……”  
何炅白着脸扶着身后的桌子，低声说，“是结印。”  
撒贝宁愣愣地看着他，喉结上下滚动，却没说出一个字。他猛地起身，伸手拽过何炅的左胳膊，一把扯掉手腕上的护腕。何炅忍着再次肌肤接触的悸动感，也抬眼看去。那行字迹从一直的黑色变成了深红色，昭示着结印的完成。  
“这是我的字，也是我说的话……”撒贝宁不可置信地说。他放开何炅，把自己的手腕凑到他面前：“可我没有印记！”  
他的手腕上的确没有任何字迹。何炅看了看，抬起右手用食指拂过上面几乎微不可查的三个点：“这是什么？”  
撒贝宁被他的动作刺激的倒吸一口冷气，意识到这时并不适合再触碰对方了。他抬起手，看着手腕上如今已经变成深红色的那三个点。“这个早就有了，我以为是痣……你不会是说……”他愣愣地抬起头与何炅对视，看上去傻傻的，“这难道、是你刚才瞪我那一下？！”  
何炅刚想说话，身后传来的咔嚓声却让两个人警觉地回过头看向音源。突然被注意到的白敬亭一手抓着门把手，僵着身子紧紧贴着墙壁：“那什么，我，我眼镜戴错度数了现在什么也听不见！”  
何炅&撒贝宁：？  
小白哆哆嗦嗦：“别杀我！我真的什么都没看见！”

白敬亭从来不知道参加综艺也是项高危工作。如果时间倒流，他宁愿在家睡觉错过录制也不愿被迫保守如此爆炸性的秘密。他本来好好的在和何老师聊天，这时候撒老师蹑手蹑脚地走进来把何老师吓了一跳。何老师缓过神儿来客气地和撒老师握手，到现在为止这个世界还是正常的，他顺势也站起来等着何老师握完手他也握一个，就看见何老师顺势一把将撒老师扔在椅子上，接着一个猛扑摁着他的肩膀就亲了下去，亲的如火如荼，亲的难分伯仲，亲的撒老师一只手无力地伸在半空中，好像在求救。  
白：？我也要亲撒老师吗？  
那一瞬间白敬亭真的吓到灵魂出窍。他感觉自己现在溜边儿偷偷离开这里还能保命，蹭到一半的时候何老师突然后退堵住了他的前进方向。他只好一边改换路线一边被迫继续欣赏这场大戏，然后就听见何老师说，他们结印了。  
完了，小白绝望的想，我已经百分百会被灭口了。

遵纪守法的何撒二人当然没有把小白灭口，至少不会在容易暴露犯罪过程的演播室动手。没过多久随行助理就进来叫人准备录制，他们也非常专业地快速收拾了感情，专心录制工作。何炅能感觉到小白那道审视的目光一直在他和撒贝宁身上逡巡，心想那孩子不知道要被后期完成什么样呢。他这期抽到的身份是侦探，干脆就全身心地投入到探案中，把刚才发生的一切选择性遗忘掉。撒贝宁一路插科打诨，却谨慎地始终离他几步远，以免一不小心在镜头前面来个情难自禁。不过说实话，他的推理能力和思路真的非同寻常，两个人顺起线来总能瞬间get到对方的意思。最后一次集中推理时，何炅基本已经锁定凶手就是小白，但又觉得白白面对撒贝宁的质问哑口无言也可能是刚才被他俩吓的。他询问撒贝宁是不是凶手，却感觉到几分心虚——我是侦探，我心虚什么？何炅压了压心口，抬头却对上了撒贝宁紧张的目光。  
——通感。  
这份心虚是撒贝宁的。  
何炅的眼神犀利了起来，他盯着撒贝宁微微一笑。撒贝宁心想，完了，我栽这人手里了。  
摄制组把撒贝宁从笼子里放出来的时候白敬亭已经脚底抹油窜出去二十公里远了。何炅在门口等他，“玩得挺好啊？”  
“何侦探谦虚了。”撒贝宁咬牙切齿，“最后几分钟把所有人的票都拉到我身上，不愧是节奏大师。”  
“谁让你不把自己的心虚藏好。”何炅心情很不错，“都跑到我心里来啦。”  
撒贝宁就突然被这句话戳了一下。他有点不自然地放柔了声音，“咱俩……”  
他想起何炅手腕上那句话，想起这么多年来他有所耳闻的何老师从不会摘下的护腕。他想起自己十八岁生日时看到手腕上空无一物的失落，可能远不及同一天何炅看到那行字的不安与惊恐。可他还是活成了今天这般阳光优秀的样子，走到了自己面前。  
他伸出手去，牵住何炅的手。“对不起。”撒贝宁说。  
“这哪能怪你。”何炅低声笑了，“虽然刚才是挺想打你的，不过好歹松了口气。我还以为我要过失杀人然后和探长亡命天涯什么的。”  
“我也很可怜的！”撒贝宁晃晃他的手试图卖惨，“谁能想到你见我的第一句话是三个省略号啊？！这也算话吗！这么长时间我都以为自己一辈子孤家寡人了。”  
“还不是你语出惊人。”  
他们牵着手慢慢走在录影棚后面的小路上，像对老夫老妻。“我们这都好快啊。”撒贝宁感叹到，“正式见面第一天就夕阳红散步了。别的灵伴都是结印之后过好久才能通感，咱俩怎么当天就通上了呢？”  
何炅摇摇头，接着坏笑起来，“哎，这季咱俩可是常驻。你最好把小心思都藏好了，不然你当一次凶手我就领着大家投你一次，让你一根金条也得不到。”  
“你就不当凶手了？”撒贝宁哼了一声，“你也藏好了！”他顿了一会儿，又小心开口，“老何，现在这个特别幸福的感情，是咱俩谁的啊？”  
何炅偏过头去吻他。

一起录节目的嘉宾，鬼鬼王鸥大老师梗王勋花都说何老师和撒老师高山流水遇知音，高智商双北组合，唯独小白这双眼看过了太多。他摇摇头，心想你们都太天真了，我看这季明侦简直就是个蜜月，让这俩人勾勾搭搭蜜里调油。他这个见证了一切开始的人，何撒互动看在眼里是如此的暧昧如此的虐狗，可其他人全都睁眼瞎什么都看不出来。收官最后一案是彼此并不知道对方身份的双凶手，双北组合全程没有认亲，最后只有小白一个人投对了。鬼鬼闹着问他俩到底是怎么相认的，何炅笑了笑说，“其实用通感做了个弊”  
小白一双眼瞪得老大。鬼鬼表示疑惑，而何老师笑着看过来，“白白你说吧。”  
“真……真能说啊？”白敬亭问，心想憋这半年差点没把我憋出病来。  
何老师一脸慈祥地点点头，摄像机都聚焦过来了。小白咽了口唾沫，只觉得这一身重担终于可以卸下了：“他俩是……”  
“我和炅炅是灵魂伴侣！”一只柯基蹦了出来，打断了他的爆料。  
白敬亭整个人都褪色了，半句话噎在嘴里。何老师大笑着过来拍他肩膀，他哆哆嗦嗦地指着欢天喜地的撒柯基：“我跟你说我要不是不想让何老师守寡我就弄你了！”  
“快你把何老师拐走给他带绿帽子！”大老师看热闹不嫌事大地在那嚷。  
大老师给你出主意你感动吗？  
不敢不敢，一动也不敢动。  
小白掬了把辛酸泪，决定到时候份子钱红包里只放一张买鞋满一千减两块的优惠券。

**Author's Note:**

> 今天我也在迫害小白


End file.
